


Time for a little sucky sucky

by cauliflowerkiss



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauliflowerkiss/pseuds/cauliflowerkiss
Summary: A what if scenario if Belphie hadn't cock blocked Beel during the vampire event.  My apologise if this has been done already, I'm kind of out of the loop!
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 83





	Time for a little sucky sucky

I throw myself on my bed and thought back on Diavolo’s words, 'The Land of Vampires', he said. Last I remembered they were all demons, though I could just be second guessing myself. Maybe it was always like this, it all felt so familiar but at the same time something was off. I guess it'd be best to pay along for now. I stared up into the ceiling before my attention was drawn by a knock on my door. I waited for a moment before I got up to answer.

As soon as the knob made a click, my door swung open and I was slightly pushed back. Beelzebub’s tall frame towered over me, his hungry eyes staring me down.  
“So… hungry…” He mumbled under his breath. “Blood… human blood.”

I took a step back, my heart racing. I was alone, and defenseless. I didn't feel like I was in danger though. Do I want this? Maybe if I gave him a little bit it won’t be so bad? It can just be a secret between us two. I bashfully look away and adjust my collar so my neck is a bit more exposed.   
“G-go ahead, feed away.” I mentally kick my own ass. That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever said out loud. I hope he kills me, god. 

He looks a bit taken aback by what I said.   
“Wh… really?” Though just as quickly as it appeared, his confused expression is taken over by one more ravenous. “I… I can’t take it anymore.” 

Without even looking, Beel shuts my door and locks it. He begins to close the distance between us, I nervously start to back up. Is it not too late to reconsider? He might just suck me dry!? I fall back on my bed and he grabs hold of my wrists and pins me down. Our noses are barely touching, I never got this close to anyone before.   
“This is all your fault.” He whispered as he moved his head down closer to my neck, “Your blood smells so good… Too good.” 

The heat of his breath tickled the nerves under my skin. I couldn’t help but squirm under the weight of his body as his warm, wet tongue pressed against me. Was he teasing me, or just taste testing? Beel’s sharp fangs begin to set in my skin. A whine escaped my lips as he applied pressure. He let go for a moment before he began to kiss and suck the nape of my neck. I couldn’t hold back the moans that escaped my lips, it felt way too nice. Even through my ecstasy I felt his lips suddenly let go of me. I groaned in disappointment.   
“You’re enjoying this?” he looked flustered but that famished look was still in his eyes. 

I winced as he rubbed his thumb along the tender spot on my neck.   
“Why’d you stop?” I ask. Beel pauses. 

“Hmm…, I think I’m hungry for something else now…” 

He leans in closer. Our lips softly brush against each other before moving in for a deeper kiss. I slip my arms free and wrap them around his neck to pull him in. Letting my fingers run through his soft hair. I feel him move one of his hands down from my chest, and slip itself under my skirt. Gently rubbing my clit through my soaked panties.   
“I see you’re hungry for something else now too.” Beel teased. 

Beel spread my legs and swiftly tossed my panties off before clapping his hands together.   
“戴きます!!” 

I didn't have time to prepare myself before he dove in to attack my cooch. His tongue lapping up the wet mess that began to grow. I reach down and grip his hair. I couldn't help but buck my hips every time he flicked the sweet spot on my clit. It was almost too much. I think I might just cum! But Beel backed away denying me just that. 

I lay there out of breath and watched as he pulled out his hard member. Beel lays over me while pressing and rubbing the tip up against my entrance.   
"You ready?" He asks still prodding. I close my eyes and pull him into another kiss.

* * *

When I open my eyes I find myself back in the House of lamentation. I kiss my teeth with the sudden realization it was all a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE BS ENDING. I haven't written anything longer than a paragraph (or smut/lemons/whatever people call them now) since I graduated high school! I got kind of embarrassed midway through so pardon my use of language.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy though!!


End file.
